kagomes future in the past
by animelover12345xx
Summary: the shikon jewel is finished and kagome is turened half demon and now there mated and have children but there in danger


Chapter 563: name her.

hay guys i know i have stole the name from twilight but i quit like it and its a heroic name like inuyasha and its preety :) so enjoy 

"_Inuyasha we gota think of a name for are daughter" inuyasha looks at his daughter with white hair with black streaks. " I don't know she looks like you and some features of me she half dog demon and half human, she strong like me but she pretty like you" inuyasha blush's now looking at kakgoma, kakgoma springs up with a good idea. "Kagosha" "nah doesn't sound right even mixing are names together don't sound right. "Got a good idea what about Renesmee" "were did you get that name from" "I don't know just thought of it" _

_"well I like it" songo and miroko enters the room "so how's the new mother and farther doing" inuyasha says "were doing good" "who would ever thought inuyasha to have a child let alone a girl friend" songo and inuyasha with an angry look on their face, Sango the slaps miroko in the face. _

_"Ouch that bloody hurt" inuyasha starts having a laughing fit" "grrr" miroko leaps towards inuyasha onto the floor were they roll around shouting in a fight "will you too stop it this is so immature. The baby then starts crying kakgoma tries to calm renesmee down, inuyasha quickly pulls miroko off him and gets up to try and calm down renesmee "look what I've done now" "here inuyasha you take her" "I'm sorry huni I'll stop" the baby then stops crying._

_ "oh my god she stopped it's like she could understand you" inuyasha and the others look at each other with a confused look on their face's "well that was a little weird was it not" said Sango "_

_my child kept crying even if you stopped the thing you were doing or the thing he wanted" inuyasha smiles at kakgoma with a proud look on his face "renesmee your such a clever girl" said inuyasha to renesmee, renesmee give out a little giggle "see that she happy and seems to understand me" renesmee starts to glow a pinkish red colour and starts to cry kakgoma grabbed renesmee in fear "what was that" inuyasha with a strange look on his face says "it's a demon renesmee must of sensed it" miroko then says "wow no one can sense them as quick as you can" "kakgoma stay with renesmee I'm gonna deal with this" inuyasha runs out of Kiyada's house to fight of the demon "come on then you threaten my_

_ family and I will defeat you" inuyasha tries to find the weak spot, now that kakgoma was not there it was difficult to find it. "inuyasha why is this monster got no weak spot we've tried everywhere" I don't know" inuyasha not concentrating looking at the house with the baby and kakgoma since the demon was heading that way gets hit by the demon sending inuyasha flying across the land and knocks inuyasha out. The baby starts crying almost screaming, kakgoma now knowing there was something up she hold the baby tight in her arms and runs out side "__**INUYASHA!**__"_

_ the demon now seeing the baby starts getting closer goes to strike with its spiked tail when inuyasha runs toward them in time to push kakgoma and the baby out of the way and inuyasha gets hit instead. The baby then screams so loud renesmee starts to glow and she grows a tail the her hands turned into paws and then her face turned into a dog and the rest of her transformed._

_ kakgoma was so surprised that she fainted songo in surprise then said "renesmee" miroko then said "is a" inuyasha then said still conches " a dog" renesmee then founded the weak spot on the demon and attacked with inuyasha move the iron-realer-soul-stealer as the demon was now dead renesmee turned back into a baby half way in the air asleep so inuyasha even in pain got up and ran to catch renesmee which he successfully did and found her asleep in his arm "you used a lot of power for your little body just sleep now" inuyasha now noticing kakgoma on the floor hands renesmee to songo and runs to kakgoma. Inuyasha carries kakgoma to bed "inuyasha it's fine she's just fainted properly from seeing her daughter turn into a tiny dog demon" _

_"_

_ Kiyada said to inuyasha " well could you look at renesmee she fainted in the air while changing back" "well then she just needs to sleep she will be fine don't worry" inuyasha puts renesmee into her cot and kakgoma into her bed and kiss's her on the head in relief, kakgoma feeling this wakes up to see him in front of her "were is renesmee, is she ok. She.....she transformed into.....into a...a...a...Dog" "I know but she's just sleeping don't worry it just took a lot out of her she even used one of my move's which even takes a lot of energy for me"_

_"what move was that then" "the iron-realer-soul-stealer" ""wow how did she know that move anyway she never seen you do it" inuyasha looks at renesmee and looks back at kakgoma and says "she a clever girl like a said". _


End file.
